1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A recent development in the field of display devices is a flexible display device including a flexible substrate that is lightweight and strong. The display is resistant to impact and is made of a flexible material such as plastics. The flexible display device can be bent or rolled to maximize portability and has many applications in various fields.
The flexible display device includes display elements formed on the flexible substrate. Examples of the display elements that are capable of being used in the flexible display device include an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) element, a liquid crystal display (LCD) element, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) element.
The display elements may each include a thin film transistor (TFT). The flexible substrate, therefore, is subjected to several thin film processes in order to form the flexible display device.
In addition, the flexible substrate subjected to the thin film process is sealed by an encapsulation substrate. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistor formed on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation substrate constitute a display panel of the flexible display device.
The flexible substrate may be temporarily attached to a carrier substrate while the flexible substrate is subjected to the thin film process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.